Użytkownik:Havenite Officer/Zasady gry facebookowej
=Ogólne zasady= 1. By rozegrać z kimś dane wydarzenie, należy wstawić post, w którym: umieścicie datę i miejsce. Użytkownik, z którym będzie prowadzona sesja musi zostać w tym poście oznaczony. Można dodać do niego grafikę, ale ma ona być tematyczna. Piszemy w nim pierwszy "post", czyli to, co wykonuje nasza postać, co myśli i jak jest ubrana. 2. Każdy post (i komentarz do rozgrywki) musi zawierać co najmniej 4 zdania! 3. W swoich grach można zawierać przekleństwa, ale nie za wiele. Najlepiej, by pasowały one do klimatu. 4. Sceny erotyczne są dozwolone, ale muszą być one pisane z wcześniejszym komentarzem "+18" ze względu na wiek uczestników. 5. Większe intrygi rozgrywamy na konferencjach "gracze i administrator", nic znikąd się nie bierze, a jednak nie chcemy, by ktoś dowiedział się o zamachu na jego życie lub cudownym trafem nagle wyjechał z np.: Wysogrodu, bo przeczytał co się szykuje. 6. W pojedynkach to mistrz gry opisuje przebieg walki z pomocą kostnica.eu, by wszystko było sprawiedliwe stosujemy odpowiednie modyfikacje i kości. 7. Potrzebna Ci starsza pani, siostra czy ktokolwiek, kogo nie ma? Nie martw się! Zgłoś się do administracji, a ten z pomocą kości zastąpi Ci każdego. 8. Po zakończeniu sesji piszemy z/t. 9. Użytkownik może prowadzić tylko 2 rozgrywki na raz. 10. Dozwolone są retrospekcje, wtedy post należy oznaczyć #retrospekcja. =Administracja= Podział administracyjny Teatrem działań jest terytorium Siedmiu Królestw. W państwie przyjmujemy istnienie ośmiu królestw: *Północy rządzonej przez Starków (na mapie odcienie szarego) *Dorzecza rządzonego przez Tullych (odcienie niebieskiego) *Żelaznych Wysp rządzonych przez Greyjoyów (odcienie ciemnoszarego na wyspach na zachodzie) *Doliny Arrynów rządzonej przez Arrynów (odcienie zielonego) *Krain Zachodu, połączonych z Ziemiami Korony, rządzonych przez Lannisterów (odcienie czerwieni) *Krain Burzy, połączonych ze Smoczą Skałą, rządzonych przez Baratheonów (odcienie żółtego) *Reach, rządzonego przez Tyrellów (odcienie fioletu) *Dorne, rządzonego przez Martellów (odcienie pomarańczowego) Każde królestwo jest podzielone na kilkanaście mniejszych regionów. System władzy Akcja rozgrywa się w Siedmiu Królestwach, gdzie obowiązuje prosta administracja feudalna. Drabina władzy wygląda mniej więcej tak: #Król na Żelaznym Tronie, któremu oficjalnie podlegają wszystkie królestwa. #Ród wielki - na przykład Starkowie zarządzający Północą - są zwierzchnikami wszystkich rodów na Północy i sami rządzą sporą jej częścią, będąc jednocześnie podlegli Żelaznemu Tronowi. #Ród wasalny - na przykład Mormontowie rządzący Wyspą Niedźwiedzią - podlegają wielkiemu rodowi (ale nie Żelaznemu Tronowi! Jeżeli senior się zbuntuje przeciw królowi, wasal ma obowiązek wsparcia go) i rządzą jednym lub kilkoma regionami. Jeżeli taki ród nie zostanie wybrany, jego ziemie trafiają do wielkiego rodu. Na przykład, gdy nikt nie wybierze Boltonów, wszystkie ich ziemie trafią pod władanie Starków. #Mniejszy ród wasalny - są to rody formalnie równe w prawach z rodem wasalnym, lecz mniej znaczne - rządzą tylko jedną prowincją, jeżeli taki ród nie zostanie wybrany, jego ziemie trafiają do najbliższego im rodu wasalnego. Na przykład, gdy nikt nie wybierze rody Gloverów, wszystkie ich ziemie trafią we władanie najbliższego im rodu - Umberów. Podobnie jak inne rody wasalne podlegają wielkiemu rodowi - nie królowi. Lista regionów i rodów Północ *Winterfell - ród Stark **Cerwyn - ród Cerwyn, strefa wpływów Starków **Torrhen's Square - ród Tallhart, strefa wpływów Starków **Barrowton (miasteczko!) - ród Dustin, strefa wpływów Starków **Rills - ród Ryswell, strefa wpływów Starków **Karhold - ród Karstark, strefa wpływów Starków **Fosa Cailin - ród Stark (UWAGA: Aby ją oblec musisz mieć armię w regionie Barrowton i Strażnicy nad Szarą Wodą.) *Biały Port (miasto!) - ród Manderly **Stary zamek - ród Locke, strefa wpływów Manderlych *Dreadfort - ród Bolton **Wdowia Strażnica - ród Flint z Wdowiej Strażnicy, strefa wpływów Boltonów **Highpoint - ród Whitehill, strefa wpływów Boltonów *Ostatnie Domostwo - ród Umber **Forteca Flintów - ród Flintów Górskich, strefa wpływów Umberów **Wyspa Niedźwiedzia - ród Mormontów, strefa wpływów Umberów **Deepwood Motte - ród Gloverów, strefa wpływów Umberów. *Strażnica nad Szarą Wodą - ród Reed **Palec Flinta - ród Flintów z Palca Flinta, strefa wpływów Reed. Dorzecze *Riverrun - ród Tully **Fairmarket (miasteczko!) - ród Tully **Solanki - ród Tully **Staw Dziewic (miasteczko!)- ród Mooton, strefa wpływów Tully **Pinkmaiden - ród Piper, strefa wpływów Tully **Kamienny Sept - ród Tully *Raventree Hall - ród Blackwood **Wayfarer's Rest - ród Vance *Kamienny Płot - ród Bracken **Żołędziowy Dwór - ród Smallwood *Harrenhal - ród Whent **Darry - ród Darry, strefa wpływów Whent *Bliźniaki - ród Frey **Seagard - ród Mallister, strefa wpływów Frey Żelazne Wyspy *Pyke - ród Greyjoy (NIE MOŻNA REKRUTOWAĆ KONNYCH) **Orkmont - ród Orkwood, strefa wpływów Greyjoyów (NIE MOŻNA REKRUTOWAĆ KONNYCH) **Blacktyde - ród Blacktyde, strefa wpływów Greyjoyów (NIE MOŻNA REKRUTOWAĆ KONNYCH) **Saltcliffe - ród Saltcliffe, strega wpływów Greyjoyów *Wielka Wyk - ród Goodbrother **Mała Wyk - ród Goodbrother *Dziesięć Wież - ród Harlaw **Szary Ogród - ród Harlaw Dolina Arrynów *Orle Gniazdo - ród Arryn (NIE MOŻNA REKRUTOWAĆ KONNYCH) **Krwawa Brama - ród Arryn **Heart's Home - ród Corbray z Heart's Home, strefa wpływów Arrynów **Strongsong - ród Belmore, strefa wpływów Arrynów. *Coldwater - ród Coldwater **Snakewood - ród Lynderly, strefa wpływów Coldwaterów **Longow Hall - ród Hunterów, strefa wpływów Coldwaterów *Runestone - ród Royce **Stara Kotwica - ród Waynwood, strefa wpływów Royce'ów **Redfort - ród Redfort, strefa wpływów Royce'ów **Wickenden - ród Waxley, strefa wpływów Royce'ów *Gulltown (miasto!) - ród Corbrayów z Gulltown. Krainy Zachodu *Casterly Rock - ród Lannister **Lannisport (miasto!) - ród Lannister z Lannisportu, strefa wpływów Lannisterów **Kayce (miasteczko!) - ród Kenning, strefa wpływów Lannisterów **Faircastle - ród Farman, strefa wpływów Lannisterów **Castamere - ród Lannister **Banefort - ród Banefort, strefa wpływów Lannisterów. **Clegane Hall - ród Clegane, strefa wpływów Lannisterów *Złoty Ząb - ród Lefford **Ashemark - ród Marbrand, strefa wpływów Leffordów **Hornvale - ród Brax, strefa wpływów Leffordów *Silverhill - ród Serrett **Cornfield - ród Swyft, strefa wpływów Serrettów *Crakehall - ród Crakehall **Payne Hall - ród Payne, strefa wpływów Crakehallów *Rosby - ród Rosby **Duskendale (miasteczko!) - ród Rykker, strefa wpływów Rosbych *Królewska Przystań (miasto i stolica!) - ród Baratheon z Królewskiej Przystani Reach *Wysogród - ród Tyrell **Stary Dąb - ród Oakheart, strefa wpływów Tyrellów **Goldengrove - ród Rowan, strefa wpływów Tyrellów **Tumbleton - ród Footly, strefa wpływów Tyrellów **Strażnica nad Jasną Wodą - ród Florentów, strefa wpływów Tyrellów *Cider Hall - ród Fossoway **Grassy Vale - ród Meadows, strefa wpływów Fossowayów **Długi Stół - ród Merryweather, strefa wpływów Fossowayów *Horn Hill - ród Tarly **Uplands - ród Mullendore, strefa wpływów Tarlych **Ashford (miasteczko!) - ród Ashford, strefa wpływów Tarlych *Stare Miasto (miasto!) - ród Hightower **Bandallon - ród Blackbar, strefa wpływów Hightowerów **Trzy Wieże - ród Costayne, strefa wpływów Hightowerów *Arbor (miasteczko!) - ród Redwyne **Dębowa Tarcza - ród Hewett, strefa wpływów Redwyne'ów. Krainy Burzy *Koniec Burzy - ród Baratheon **Smocza Skała - ród Baratheon **Bronzegate - ród Buckler, strefa wpływów Baratheonów **Sharp Point - ród Massey, strefa wpływów Baratheonów *High Tide - ród Velaryon **Rook's Rest - ród Staunton, strefa wpływów Velaryonów *Stonehelm - ród Swann **Parchments - ród Penrose, strefa wpływów Swannów *Wieczorny Dwór - ród Tarth **Deszczowy Las - ród Wylde, strefa wpływów Tarthów *Blackhaven - ród Dondarrion **Harvest Hall - ród Selmy, strefa wpływów Dondarrionów **Nightsong - ród Caron, strefa wpływów Dondarrionów Dorne *Słoneczna Włócznia - ród Martell **Ghost Hill - ród Tolland, strefa wpływów Martellów **Tor - ród Jordayne, strefa wpływów Martellów *Cytrynowy Las - ród Dalt *Yronwood - ród Yronwood **Wyl - ród Wyl, strefa wpływów Yronwood **Kingsgrave - ród Manwoody, strefa wpływów Yronwood *Starfall - ród Dayne **Skyreach - ród Fowler, strefa wpływów Dayne **Hellholt - ród Uller, strefa wpływów Dayne =Ekonomia= Fundusze Waluta Walutą w grze są złote smoki - przyjmuje się, że 1 złoty smok, pozwala na miesięczne utrzymanie 10 konnych zbrojnych i tego przelicznika można używać. Dochód bazowy Każdy ród otrzymuje bazowo 20 złotych smoków miesięcznie. Ma to symulować to, że nawet bez siedziby, ród dalej może mieć swoich zaprzysiężonych, nie zaciężnych zbrojnych - ta kwota pozwala na miesięczne utrzymanie dwustu konnych zbrojnych. Podatki Podatki bezpośrednie Każdy region ma bazowy dochód, wynoszący 20 złotych smoków miesięcznie. Oznacza to, że w ciągu miesiąca (miesiąc gry = miesiąc w realu) właściciel prowincji dostanie 20 złotych smoków. Oczywiście ta suma nie jest stała - po zbudowaniu ulepszeń i uwzględnieniu handlu, region może osiągać znacznie większe dochody. Podatki pośrednie Wielki ród może zażądać od wasala podatku. Może wybrać procent jakiego zażąda od dochodów wasala, ale nie może to być więcej niż 75%. Taka sama jest sytuacja między Żelaznym Tronem a wielkim rodem. Handel Każdy duży ród posiada współczynnik, tak zwany potencjał handlowy. Będzie to wartość, którą będzie można zwiększać za pomocą budynków czy ulepszeń. Zwierzchni ród może zażądać udostępnienia potencjału handlowego podległego rodu. Gdy ma się już punkty potencjału handlowego, można je wykorzystać. Dla przykładu: Starkowie wybudowali port handlowy w jednym ze swoich regionów i ten zwiększył jego potencjał o 2. Przez handel wysyła jeden z tych punktów do Baratheonów i jeden do Arrynów. Jeden wysłany lub punkt potencjału handlowego, oznacza złotego smoka miesięcznie przychodu, a punkt odebrany - 2 smoki. Można wprowadzić embargo na towary pochodzące z jakiegoś terytorium - wtenczas żaden handel nie jest możliwy. Można również używać własnych punktów potencjału kupieckiego, aby zniwelować cudze punkty - żadna ze stron nie zyskuje wtedy korzyści. Żywność Istnieje coś takiego, jak żywność. Każdy region zwyczajny jest w stanie wyżywić się sam. Gdy jednak chcemy poprowadzić kampanię wojenną, musimy zadbać o nadwyżkę żywności - gdyż region bez nadwyżki żywności może utrzymać tylko 5 000 żołnierzy, i armia liczniejsza niż te 5 000 będzie topnieć - po kilku miesiącach osiągając już 5 000, gdyż reszta zdezerterowała lub zmarła z głodu. Nadwyżka żywności powstaje poprzez budowę ulepszeń, takich jak farmy, lub przez handel. Każdy dodatkowy punkt nadwyżki żywności oznacza możliwość wyżywienia 5 000 żołnierzy. Wojska mogą również być zaopatrywane z tyłów, ale linie zaopatrzeniowe mogą być łatwo zaatakowane i przerwane, powodując problemy. Siła ludzka Każdy region posiada siłę ludzką - jest to liczba żołnierzy, jaką można zrekrutować z danego obszaru. Bazowo wynosi ona 2 000 ludzi i może być zwiększana przez różne ulepszenia. Uwaga - ta liczba się nie regeneruje ani nie wzrasta bez ulepszeń - jeżeli straciłeś armię, licz się z konswkwencjami. Miasta W grze istnieje pięć miast i pięć miasteczek. Różnią się one typami możliwych do skonstruowania budynków i z zasady przynoszą dużo większe korzyści niż zwyczajne regiony, przy czym sam podział na miasta i miasteczka jest powodowany przez różnicę rozmiarów. Miasta *Królewska Przystań - największe miasto państwa, którego zajęcie pozwala na koronowanie się na króla Andalów, Rhoynarów, Pierwszych Ludzi etc., a także przywrócenie do życia Wiary Wojującej. Miasto dostarcza 50 000 siły ludzkiej oraz miesięczny dochód z podatków w wysokości 125 złotych smoków. *Stare Miasto - drugie największe miasto, jego posiadanie zwiększa szacunek posiadacza o 5 każdego miesiąca, a poza tym dostarcza 30 000 siły ludzkiej oraz miesięczny dochód z podatków w wysokości 150 złotych smoków. Również pozwala na przywrócenie Wiary Wojującej. *Lannisport - trzecie największe miasto, które nie ma żadnego specjalnego bonusu - posiada po prostu ogromne dochody w wysokości 300 złotych smoków, przy małej sile ludzkiej - 10 000 ludzi. *Gulltown - miasto które również nie ma specyficznej cechy, po prostu dodaje do skarbca 100 złotych smoków miesięcznie i 5 000 siły ludzkiej. *Biały Port - ma takie same efekty jak Gulltown. Miasteczka *Barrowton - miasteczko na Północy, dające 50 złotych smoków miesięcznie właścicielowi i ma 2 000 siły ludzkiej. *Staw Dziewic - największe miasto Dorzecza, jego strategiczną właściwością jest możliwość pobierania cła od każdego kto próbuje przepłynąć ujściem Tridentu. Poza tym, daje 75 złotych smoków i 2 500 siły ludzkiej. *Kamienny Sept - osiedle miejskie położone w południowym Dorzeczu, daje jedynie 50 złotych smoków i normalną liczbę 2 000 rekrutów. (siły ludzkiej) *Kayce - miasto położone w Krainach Zachodu o statystykach identycznych ze Stawem Dziewic, pomijając unikatowy bonus. *Ashford - miasteczko położone przy granicy Reach z Krainami Burzy, na terenie tego pierwszego państwa. Posiada statystyki takie jak Barrowton. Lista budynków Region zwyczajny Militarne: *Zamek – prowincja, która ma to ulepszenie jest trudniejsza w zdobyciu. Wróg będzie musiał poświęcić pewną ilość czasu na przeprowadzenie oblężenia, które będzie trwało zależnie od nadwyżki żywności w prowincji, ilości wojsk w garnizonie oraz poziomie zamku w regionie. Zbudowanie zamku kosztuje 200 złotych smoków, a ulepszenie na następny poziom 50, a zamek można ulepszać czterokrotnie. Budowa zamku trwa 3 tury, a jego rozbudowa 1. *Plac ćwiczeń – pozwala na rekrutację słabszych typów jednostek pieszych (leccy włócznicy, łucznicy) i zwiększa liczbę rekrutów w legionie o 2 000 poprzez szkolenie zdolnych do walki. Koszt budowy: 40 ZS, a czas to 1 tura. *Koszary – pozwala na rekrutację silniejszych pieszych jednostek (średnich i ciężkich włóczników, longbowmenów i kuszników). Budowa koszar wymaga istnienia zamku i placu ćwiczeń, a koszt budowy to 80 ZS, zaś czas 1 tura. *Stajnie – umożliwia szkolenie lekkiej konnicy i zbrojnych. Koszt budowy to 60 ZS. *Fortyfikacje – wrogowie będą poruszać się w regionie z fortyfikacjami dwa razy wolniej, a broniące się w nim jednostki otrzymują +33% do obrony. Czas budowy - 2 tury. Gospodarcze: *Farmy – dają 5 ZS co turę i 2 punkty nadwyżki żywności za każdy poziom. Można je ulepszać, lecz tylko do 9 poziomu, na którym farmy dają 50 ZS miesięcznie i 20 punktów nadwyżki żywności. Ich budowa kosztuje 35 ZS, a ulepszenie 20, a czas trwania budowy i ulepszenia wynosi jedną turę. *Zagrody dla zwierząt – dają 6 ZS co turę oraz 1 punkt nadwyżki żywności. Maksymalny poziom to piąty, na którym zagrody dają 30 ZS co turę oraz 5 punktów nadwyżki żywności. Zarówno budowa, jak i ulepszenie kosztuje 25 złotych smoków, a czas budowy i ulepszania wynosi jedną turę. *Tartak – daje 4 ZS co turę i zmniejsza koszt budowy innych budynków gospodarczych w regionie o 10%. Kolejne poziomy powiększają zysk złotych smoków o wartość początkową i zmniejszają koszty budowy o 5%. (30% na najwyższym). Może być ulepszany czterokrotnie (do piątego poziomu), koszta budowy to 25 złotych smoków, a czas jej trwania to 1 tura. *Kamieniołomy – dają 4 ZS dochodu co turę i zmniejszają koszt budowy budynków militarnych w prowincji o 10%. Ulepszenia na kolejne poziomy zwiększają zysk i zmniejszają koszt budowy o 5% (30% na najwyższym). Maksymalny poziom: 5, Koszt budowy: 20 ZS, a czas jej trwania to 1 tura. *Targowisko – zapewnia 1 punkt potencjału handlowego i zwiększa dochód z prowincji o 2,5% dochodu. Maksymalny poziom: 10, Koszt: 50 ZS, a czas trwania budowy to jedna tura. *Winiarnia – zwiększa potencjał handlowy o 5, jednak zmniejsza dochód z prowincji o 5 ZS chyba, że wybudowano winnicę. Koszt budowy - 100 ZS, a czas trwania - 2 tury. *Winnica – dostępne tylko dla obszarów na południe od Tridentu, lub położonych na północ od niego, o ile wybudowano szklarnię. Zapewnia 7,5 ZS co turę. Maksymalny poziom: 5, Koszt: 40 ZS, a czas trwania budowy to 3 tury. *Przystań – dodatkowo 3 potencjału handlowego oraz pozwala dostarczać żywność do obleganego zamku. Poza tym jeśli w prowincji jest wybudowane Targowisko, daje 2 dodatkowe punkty potencjału handlowego. Pozwala na budowę drakkarów, lekkich galer i transportowców. Prowincja musi mieć dostęp do morza. Koszt: 50 ZS *Kopalnia złota – można wybudować tylko w niektórych prowincjach. (Casterly Rock, Złoty Ząb, Castamere, Silverhill) Zwiększa dochód o 25 ZS co turę. Następne poziomy zwiększają dochód o 25 ZS co poziom. Koszt budowy: 125 ZS, Koszt ulepszenia: 50 ZS. Budowa trwa 4 tury, a rozbudowa 2. Co 5 tur istnieje mała (20%) szansa na stałe zmniejszenie produkcji o 25 się złoża. *Obszary łowne – zwiększają dochody o 3 ZS i dodają 1 potencjału handlowego za każdy poziom. Maksymalny poziom: 5, koszt: 15 ZS, a czas trwania budowy to 1 tura. *Targ rolny - zabiera 1 punkt nadwyżki żywności i dodaje 2 punkty potencjału handlowego na każdy poziom. Maksymalny poziom 5, koszt budowy to 25 ZS, a czas trwania budowy to 1 tura. Społeczne: *Siedziby władz – poborcy ściągają podatki, co daje 1 ZS co turę za każdy poziom budowli gospodarczych w prowincji. Koszt: 120 ZS, a czas trwania budowy to 2 tury. Budowa wymaga obecności posiadłości w mieście. *Siedziba magistra – zwiększa wszystkie dochody w prowincji o 10%. Koszt: 125 ZS, a czas trwania budowy to 3 tury. *Cechy Kupieckie – za każde 10 ZS, jakie zarabia prowincja, dodaje 1 potencjału handlowego. Koszt: 180 ZS, czas trwania budowy 2 tury - wymaga obecności targowiska. *Posiadłość - budynek obecny w siedzibie każdego wielkiego i większego wasalnego rodu, umożliwia akcję wezwanie chorążych i wysyłanie emisariuszy do każdego rodu, nie tylko do sąsiadów. Kosztuje 100 ZS, czas trwania budowy to dwie tury. Region miejski * Kategoria:Havenite Officer Kategoria:Brudnopisy